


Three In

by Emony



Series: Lifeboats [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of emails in the space between eps. Set post Legend: Part 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/gifts).



> First posted 03 May 2009

**To:** gibbs@abbyslair.com  
**From:** tony@abbyslair.com  
**Subject:** Issues  
**Attached:** threeinabed.png

Boss,

Miss you. We both do.

We've got a 3637.

Tony

***

**To:** gibbs@abbyslair.com  
**From:** abby@abbyslair.com  
**Subject:** Missing You  
**Attached:** threeinacoffin.png

Gibbs,

Here's hoping your remembered Rule 42. You know, the 'you go out of town for any length of time, you check this account' rule, of course you do, you're Gibbs.

Anyway.

I miss you. Tony misses you. We miss you. Ya know. Right?

Tony's gone all obsessive!Tony over Ziva and whatever it is she's hiding from us and he's not letting me let anyone know and I don't know what to do 'cause it just feels like it's all going to come back on us in a really bad way. So, I'm not telling you anything, right?

Oh, and somebody seems to think you and Macy have something going...

Abbs

***

**To:** abby@abbyslair.com; tony@abbyslair.com  
**From:** gibbs@abbyslair.com  
**Subject:** RE: Missing You/Issues  
**Attached:** threeinaboat.png

What in the hell, you two?

McGee thought I'd broken one of these new toys he's got to play with when he caught the look on my face from those photos. You're damn lucky I remembered that shortcut you showed us, Abbs.

Tony - keep it contained.

Abbs - somebody should know better.

Gibbs


End file.
